Mission: Valentine Tasks
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: -One Shot- Some mysterious tasks were given out to Konoha's nins! But will completing these tasks bring these lovers in denial together? Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaIno


**Mission: Valentine Tasks**

Hey everyone!! Hehehe...as you all know yesterday was Valentine's Day. I was just a little slow in getting this published. Hehe anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I think I've said this for like what? A lot of times...

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

_flashback_

One lovely chilly morning in the month of February, a number of ninjas were summoned to complete some Valentine Tasks. As you know, missions are missions, so they must be completed.

"Hello everyone!! As you all know. It is Valentine's day today!!" Tsunade said cheerfully. All the girls just nodded. Some had on nervous expressions, while others had worried expressions. Some are annoyed, while some are... ya there's a whole bunch of other expressions that I do not care to name at the moment.

(ahem) "As a fun mission. You females will be assigned certain tasks that must be completed by the end of the day. Understood?" Tsunade said, her eyes pretty much saying you-have-no-say-in-this. All the kunoichis nodded and went to retrieve their mission scrolls.

Even the Hokage herself, Kurenai and Shizune had to do this so called 'mission.'

ON THE OTHERSIDE OF KONOHA

"Alright men. As you know, today's Valentine's day. A day either we all dread, or we're looking forward to." Jiraiya said, not as enthusiastic as Tsunade. Some of the guys had blushes on their faces, while most just groaned. So ladies, take that as they loathe Valentine's day.

"Ok. I'm not going into detail. Just go pick up your scroll and do those missions. They're separated into genin, chuunin, and jounin. Got it?" Jiraiya said with a grin. Most of the guys just nodded, some hmphed, and some 'hned', and some didn't even bother to say anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NANI??!?!!?!?" a whole bunch of girls screamed. Now, our few selected favourite kunoichis stared at their mission scrolls. They thought their body temperature had reached their max. Oh man... this is one hard mission scroll.

"I-Ino-pig!!!!!" Sakura shouted in horror and showed Ino her first mission. Ino's eyes widened as well. Tenten and Hinata also walked over to take a look. They were just as shocked as everyone Ino and Sakura.

"Forehead. I wish you luck." Ino said sympathetically and patted Sakura on the back. Sakura just gave Ino a heated glare. Man...after all her missions were done, she's going to skin the person who made these missions ALIVE!!

**'SSSHHHAAANNNAAARRROOOO!!!!' **Inner Sakura screamed, pumping her fist into the air, ready to slam into someone's unlucky face.

"A-Ano S-Sakura-chan, p-please b-be c-c-careful." the soft spoken Hyuuga advised. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll be fine. How hard can handling a couple of men be??" she asked confidently, though the other girls were giving her uneasy looks. Sakura just smiled nervously. Slowly, the other girls opened their scrolls and their eyes almosr bulged out as well. Man...the creator of these scrolls is dead meat. Now that my dears, can be guaranteed.

SAKURA'S SCROLL

Task 1- Play a round of strip poker with Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke at a location of your choice.

INO'S SCROLL

Task 1- Go up to Neji and snog him.

TENTEN'S SCROLL

Task 1- Go up to Lee and tell him he's the most youthful male in all of Konoha.

HINATA'S SCROLL

Task 1- Eat Naruto's ramen when he's not looking.

The poor girls thought they're going to hafta take FOREVER!! They felt bad for Hinata. She's got like THE biggest crush on that idiot, and he hasn't figured that out...YET!! Mou...it sure gets frustrating. Sometimes, they just wanna burst out and tell Naruto, but it wouldn't be doing Hinata a favour.

The girls also have FEELING, who one of the inventors of these dumb tasks were. I mean, who else in Konoha uses the word 'youthful' A WHOLE LOT, other than Lee? Why it's none other than Maito Gai! Tenten shivered, just from the thought of her sensei playing matchmaker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AHHHH!!! No!! This can't be happening!!" Naruto and Kiba screamed and ran around in circles. The other guys in their group just sighed in annoyance. Akamaru on the otherhand, was taking a nice little nap, since he's not really included in this 'mission' thing.

"Urusai, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said finally, and punched Naruto on the head.

"Itai!!! Why you TEME!!!" Naruto shouted, only to get his head whacked again. Naruto grumbled and walked away from Sasuke while rubbing his sore head. Sasuke just glared at Naruto. The other dudes just looked at their tasks again.

"This is so pointless." Neji stated, and rolled up his scroll and put it in his weapon pouch. Shikamaru was sleeping on the grass, he was even too lazy to OPEN his scroll. Chouji didn't touch his, for he was too busy eating. Sai was staring at his...with interest. Shino already read his, and the list goes on.

"Hey Neji, what's your first mission?!" Naruto asked, now standing in front of Neji, who has his eyes closed.

"That would be none of your business Naruto." he said coolly, and started walking towards the forest. The other guys just watched Neji walk away, and into the green green forest.

"So Naruto, what's your first mission?" Kiba asked arrogantly, thinking he probably got a dumb mission. Naruto turned a shade of light pink and steam came out of his ears.

"U-ugh...a-ano...I- ugh...I HAVE TO WALK AROUND IN MY BOXERS FOR FOUR HOURS!" Naruto managed to choke out. All the other guys' eyes widened and stared at Naruto, who had his eyes squeezed shut and head down in embarassment. Even Shikamaru seemed to be awake now.

After a long pause, Kiba started to laugh, and tears started pouring from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"HA-HAHAHAHAHAH-HAHA!! Naruto! Nice mission!!" Kiba said sarcastically and slapped Naruto on the back, making him fall forward onto his face. Naruto just stayed like that for a while before getting up and running away somewhere. Probably to hide, but also do his mission.

"What's your mission Shino?" Kiba asked and nudged him as well. Shino pushed his glasses up higher and transfixed his gaze to Kiba.

"It's a fairly embarassing task, and I don't think I want to share it." was all Shino said before he too started walking. But he headed towards the center of the village.

(long sigh) "Uhh...how troublesome...I gotta play a stupid game of _strip_ poker." our one and only lazy genius exclaimed while getting up also to walk towards his destination. Now that caught Sai and Sasuke's attention.

'Strip poker?' they bother thought at the same time and left after Shikamaru. Now, it was just Chouji and Kiba who were left standing there. Completely ignored.

"We're being left out aren't we?" Chouji said while opening another bag of potato chips. Kiba just nodded before looking at his scroll again.

'This is gonna be a looooonnnngggg day.' Kiba thought tiredly before he and Chouji walked off to someplace else.

"AHHH!! Gomen minna-san! Gai-sensei-" Lee stopped in his tracks. A breeze blew by in a dramatic way.

'Eh?!? Where is everyone?!' were Lee's thought before he ran in another direction, hoping to find his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's brow twitched. She just couldn't believe her luck. She must be the luckiest bitch in all of Konoha.

"Royal flush." Sakura said boredly and laid down her cards. The guys just stared at her like she was some kind of animal. This was already the THIRD time she's laid down a royal flush. Man, was Sakura a pro or what?

"Who's turn is it to take off their clothes?" Sai asked with that stupid smile on his face. Sakura smirked.

"Well Sai, since you're so eager to know, how about you?" Sakura said, the smirk still on her face. Sai's smile faltered a bit as he took off his gloves. The other guys sighed in relief Sakura didn't choose them.

So far, this was how it went. Sakura is like...the champ.

Sasuke had lost his hitai-ate, sandals, arm warmers, and shirt. Shino had lost his coat, sandals, and shirt. Shikamaru had lost his hitai-ate, and his vest. He's actually pretty good at poker, second to Sakura. Sai had lost his hitai-ate, sandals, shirt, and just recently-gloves. Finally, the guys have only managed to get her to lose her hitai-ate, gloves, and sandals.

They're pretty smart huh? Lose the not-so important stuff first!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thi-is...SUCKS!!!" Ino screamed out and the world shook. She had been trying to find Neji for the ENTIRE MORNING!! Yet, the guy seemed to be nowhere to be found.

**'What about the forest?' **he Inner Self suggested.

'I've already- Wait a minute! I didn't look in the forest he trains at!' Ino thought and quickly dashed away, in hopes of finding Neji and finishing her task.

'Oh ya, remind me to gag after I do this.' Ino told her inner self. Inner Ino just nodded and went away to write this note in big letters and stuck it to a wall in Ino's mind. Just as Ino turned a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Uh- Omai! Wa-" Ino gawked at the person she bumped into. Why, it's none other than CHOUJI!! (Bunny: Haha, thought it would've been Neji huh?)

"Ah, gomen Ino." Chouji apologized and was about to go when Ino stopped him.

"Matte Chouji! I have a question. Do you know where Neji is?!" Ino asked urgently. Chouji looked at Ino for a second before going into a thinking pose. It was a while until Ino was starting to lose her patience.

"Oh! Souja! He walked towards a forest this morning!" Chouji finally said. Ino's eyes shined. So she was on the right track...but which forest?

"Uhh Chouji, which way did he head off?" Ino asked, trying to sound sweet. Chouji thought hard again, trying to remember.

"Err...that way!" Chouji said randomnly and pointed to his left. Ino's eyes brightened, quickly thanked Chouji, and sped off towards that way. Chouji sighed in relief. He didn't have to face Ino's wrath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(slurrrrppppp)

Hinata gulped. She has a slight blush on her face and was in a timid stance behind a pole. There she stood, blushing like there's no tomorrow watching her childhood crush. (sigh) Can't she make a move already?

Hinata breathed in and tried to calm herself down. She's got to do this!

Determination showed in Hinata's pale orbs. 'Yosh! I'll complete this task! Even if it means betraying Naruto-kun!' she thought with high hopes. Then the next thing you know, Hinata's back in the gloom.

'I-I can't e-e-eat Naruto-kun's r-ramen!' she thought dully and was down in the dirt again.

**'But if we do that, won't that make him notice us?!' **Inner Hinata pointed out, trying to encourage Outer Hinata. Hinata thought about it.

'Yeah, notice us as thieves.' she thought and her self-esteem sank even lower. Inner Hinata didn't comment. It only seemed like she was adding salt to a cut. So, what will our ever so timid Hinata do?!!?!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'UGH!! Where the hell's Lee when you need him?!?' a frustrated Tenten thought as she leapt from tree to tree. Her keen eyes searching for her green jumpsuit wearing teammate.

Sometimes of when look really hard, the thing you're looking for is actually quite close to you.

- WITH LEE -

"HEELLLOOO?!?! IS ANYONE THERE" Lee shouted from the bottom of a ditch a couple yards back from Tenten's recent location. Tenten screeched to a halt. She swore she just heard Lee's voice. So she quickly turned back and headed to where the voice came from.

Soon, she saw a BIG ditch in the middle of a forest clearing. Tenten sweatdropped. It's soooooo like Lee to not watch where he's going and fall into a FIVE FEET WIDE DITCH!!!! Man...sometimes, Lee can be a little stupid.

"Lee?!?!? Are you there?!?!" Tenten called down the ditch. From down below, Lee's eyes widened.

"Hai Tenten!!! I'm here!!!!" he called back. He could recognize Tenten's voice from anywhere! Tenten smiled. Finally! She found Lee.

"Lee! Listen up!!" Tenten said sternly from the ground above. Lee straightened up and looked up at Tenten.

"Hai!" Lee said, giving Tenten all of his undivided attention.

"Ok. Don't take this seriously ok?! This is only a task." Tenten said, unwavering and commandingly. Lee just nodded.

"LEE YOU ARE KONOHA'S MOST YOUTHFUL MALE!!!!!!" Tenten yelled at Lee and in blink of eye she had ran off. Lee just blinked, and tried to process what Tenten had told him.

"Yosh!! Thank you Tenten!! Even though you were forced to say it!! ARIGATO!!" Lee shouted to where Tenten was minutes ago.

"Though it would've been nice if you helped me out of this ditch!!!!!" Lee exclaimed and it echoed around the forest.

'Hmmm...why's it feel like I forgot something?' Tenten thought, but shrugged the feeling off and looked down at her scroll to find that her second task had appeared!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's grin went from ear to ear. But man...is it hot in here or what?

Nahh...it's just the tension that's in the air. Hehehe...anyone fancy a slice of tension? Cause you could get a slice in here!

Where's here you ask? Simple. In Haruno Sakura's living room. There was herself, and four other guests, altogether playing a lovely game of strip poker.

Sasuke and the other dudes growled. They couldn't believe it. Haruno Sakura, the girl that had always depended on others, and needed their protection... HAS JUST KICKED THEIR ASS!!!

Ahahaha, man doesn't this call for a celebration? Well, maybe later, after this troublesome task is over.

"ROYAL FLUSH!!!" Sakura screamed happily and jumped up into the air. Causing her skirt to fly up a bit, letting the guys catch a little _glimpse_ of something. Though nobody said anything but blush in both anger and perversion.

(many groans)

Sakura grinned victoriously. "Sooooo MEN, which one of you is it this time?" she asked slyly and stared at the pretty much naked men in front of her. Well...except for Shino. You would expect him to wear layers of clothing.

So right now, the other 3 guys are down to their boxers now. They have declared that was the bottom line, and they have lost. Even though Sakura would love to see what was under there, it wasn't really necessary, since it's just a stupid task they've been forced into right??? Right.

So after this round, it was a showdown between Sakura and Shino. The other guys clothed themselves again, much to Sakura's relief and displeasure. Why both of those things? Well you see, the guys were really toned, and well...you can't really keep your eyes off those _wonderful _abs now can ya? Secondly, to her displeasure, was she couldn't secretly glance at the lovely view anymore.

Anyway, concentrating on the game ahead, Sakura has about 4 loses she can take before she's out of the game, and Shino has like...I dunno. He has like a couple other bits of clothing on before he really has to start panicking.

**'CHHHHAAAAA!!! LET THIS GAME REEAAALLLY BEGIN!!!' **Inner Sakura screamed and drawed her cards as well. Sakura's eyes were just blazing with determination right now. Shino...was still cool, calm and collected. The other guys? They're secretly cheering for Shino to win. Cause it would just make the guys look like losers if one GIRL had beat them...in a game of strip poker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(gagging noises)

"PPFFTTT!!...AH PUH...!!" a female voice gagged and spat onto the forest floor. Opposite of the female, was a male doing the EXACT same thing, only more _manly_, if you'd like to put it that way.

_Flashback_

_Ino was running through the woods at incredible speed, trying to find her target. _

_'EWWWWW!!!! I'm NEVER gonna live this down if ANYONE EVER FINDS OUT!!!!!' Ino thought with horror written all over her face. Sure, Hyuuga has good looks, but...she can't imagine herself snogging him. For all she knows, she might as well get a good serving of jyuuken. _

_While thinking about this, a male voice called out to her. Ino snapped back into reality, but before she could stop herself, she crashed into a tree. She landed on a branch, but apparently the branch didn't like her so it broke, and let Ino fall to the ground._

_THUMP!!!_

_"Itai!!!!" Ino shrieked as she layed on the forest floor in pain. _

_'Greeeaaatttt going Yamanaka. Just great.' she thought, inwardly scolding herself. _

_"There's no point in sulking now Yamanaka." the same male voice spoke. Ino raised her head to see the Hyuuga prodigy towering over her. His white eyes peering into her very soul. _

_Ino gulped. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off. Man...that was embarassing. She's a ninja for god's sake!! A NINJA!! Ahem...anyways..._

_"What are you doing here Yamanaka?" Neji questioned, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. That just mde Ino more uneasy than ever. _

_"FORGIVE ME!!!" Ino said and reached up to grab Neji face...which had taken him by surpirse. _

_End Flashback_

(gags)

"Yamanaka...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Neji said with his voice raised. Yup...he has lost his cool. I mean he was kinda not expecting a make out session with a blonde he dislikes ya know.

Ino's face was equivalent to that of a ripe tomato. "U-uh...y-you know...s-since it's V-V-Valentine's D-day today...H-Hokage-sama gave u-us mis-s-sion scrolls, and uh..." Ino didn't finish, but instead threw her mission scroll to Neji to let him read it.

Neji's eyes widened a bit and the lightest blush appeared on his face. He quickly rolled the scroll back up and tossed it back to Ino. Ino caught it, bade Neji good bye and an apology before running off.

Neji also gave out a huge sigh of relief that Ino never noticed the message he engraving in the tree behind him. For his mission was to write a poem to his secret crush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tick Tock Tick Tock...

(sigh) 'I-I s-s-still can't d-d-decide!' Hinata thought as she stared at Naruto's back hopelessly. For a duration of...1 hour. Hinata had stood there, behind a pole watching her crush eat...A WHOLE LOT of ramen, yet she hasn't even decided on the best plan to steal Naruto's ramen.

Taking a big breath, Hinata walked bravely towards the ramen stand, careful to hide her presence. All the while, Naruto was too busy slurping away at his meal to notice the shy girl approaching.

Just as Hinata was right behind Naruto. He stopped eating.

Hinata's breathing hitched. Her heart beat accelerated, thinking her Naruto-kun must've noticed her presence.

But just as she was about to explain herself, Naruto sneezed.

"AAACCCHHOOO!!!"

Hinata's eyes widened. This was her chance!! So with her quick reflexes, Hinata quickly swiped the bowl of half eaten ramen and ran out the shop. When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was about to finish eating his ramen when-

"AHHHH!!! WHERE'D MY RAMEN GO DATTEBAYO?!?" he cried as he looked all over for the bowl of missing miso ramen. Hinata on the other hand, had ran all the way to her house with a bowl of ramen, which caught the attention of many people but Hinata just kept running.

When she was finally in her room, she stared at the ramen as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

'T-this is...N-Naruto-k-kun's ramen!' she thought with a slight blush on her face. So from there on, Hinata wasted no time and finished Naruto's ramen.

FINALLY!!! She's completed ONE task. But...DUN DUN DUN!!! What other tasks await our Hinata-chan?? That soon...will be revealed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's head drooped down. She couldn't believe it...

SHE WON!!!!!

**'CCHHHHAAAA!!! We soooo kicked their asses!!!' **Inner Sakura cheered, while jumping around all over the place throwing the cards into the air like confetti. Sakura pushed her out of her head.

Sakura was also blown out of her mind when Shino took off his top. I mean, who knew Shino was so...you know so well toned? Oh well, now you do. Also, she thought Shino looks so cute without his shades!! Man, if she hadn't fallen for Sasuke already, she'd fall for Shino.

So Sakura had won this game, and accomplished her first task. Her second was...hm let's see.

SAKURA'S SCROLL

Task 1- Play a round of strip poker with Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke at a location of your choice.

Task 2- Go for a walk in the park in a stripper's uniform.

Sakura gaped at the task. I mean, what kind of task is that?!?! Man this is starting to piss her off, and where the hell is she going to get a stripper's uniform?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke grumbled as he walked down the road. He had just completed his first mission. Even though he's completed it, he had lost during it. He had lost to Sakura in a game of STRIP POKER! Man...he felt very ashamed. He's an Uchiha goddamnit.

(sigh) 'What's my next task?' he thought and opened his scroll.

SASUKE'S SCROLL

Task 1- Play a game of strip poker with Sakura.

Task 2- Eat all the chocolates your fangirls sent you.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Who the hell made these tasks?! He was furious. If it was something Sasuke disliked very much, it was sweets. He especially HATED Valentine chocolate. They were so sweet that it was bitter, and it clogged up your throat. Yes...Sasuke-kun is exaggerating but we let him anyways.

So, Sasuke unwillingly trudged back to his home so see a mountain of chocolates piled at his front door.

"Kuso." Sasuke cursed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had looked almost EVERYWHERE for his beloved bowl of ramen but it couldn't be found anywhere!! (sniff) How tragic...NOT. Haha, anyway, unknown to Naruto, he had already accomplished his first task a while ago.

NARUTO'S SCROLL

Task 1- Walk around in your boxers for 1 hour.

Task 2- Eat 10 bowls of ramen.

Yes. Even the creator of these tasks know of Naruto's stupidities, and gave him an EASY task...though Naruto can't really read anyways. Ahem...anyways, looks like Naruto FINALLY takes a good look at his scroll now.

"Hm...eat 10 ...ramen?" Naruto muttered confused at what that one word was. But shrugging that word off, he looked at his next task, which has magically appeared.

Task 3- Go and tell Hinata you like her.

Naruto stared blankly at his scroll.

"Why do I have to go and lick Hanata?!? And who the hecks that!?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He was thoroughly confused. (sigh) If only you payed more attention in school, you would be able to read Naruto... tsk tsk tsk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata walked all around Konoha looking for her funny but arrogant teammate. (sigh) 'Oh man...how do I..?' Hinata asked herself mentally, a huge blush spread across her face again.

_Flashback_

_HINATA'S SCROLL_

_Task 1- Eat Naruto's ramen when he's not looking._

_Task 2- Tell Kiba he stole your heart._

_Hinata gasped before blushing heavily and dropping the scroll. She touched her face and realized that if she didn't calm down she would faint at any given moment. _

_**'Breath Hinata, breaatthheee.' **Inner Hinata said while doing breathing motions._

_End Flashback_

Hinata didn't know how to say it. Sure she likes Kiba very much...but it wasn't THAT kind of like. She just likes him as an older brother. Oh man...she knew she should've stayed home today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten fumed but kept walking. She couldn't help but growl every so often. This was THE most uncomfortable moment of her life. Why?

_Flashback_

_TENTEN'S SCROLL_

_Task 1- Go up to Lee and tell him he's the most youthful male in all of Konoha._

_Task 2- Walk all around Konoha village in a youthful kimono!_

_Tenten's eyes flared in anger. She KNEW this person!! Her instincts were right. This task inventor IS Gai-sensei!! When she finds him, he's SOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!_

_**'Ahh!!! Wait till he gets a taste of our super twin dragons jutsu!!' **Inner Tenten shouted while taking out two HUGE scrolls, _

_End Flashback_

So now you see, Tenten walking around Konoha in a _youthful_ light jade green kimono. The one her mother bought her last year, but she never wore it. Tenten hated kimonos and girly stuff more than she hates curry.

As she was walking, she...was caught was by her friends. Oh man... they're never going to shut up about this afterwards.

"OMG!!! TENETN!!!!" they all shouted.

"Ten-chan!! Y-you-'re...i-in a k-k-k-imono!!!!" Ino managed to stutter out, while pointing a shaking finger at an irritated Tenten who had her hands on her hips. Tenten just scoffed and looked at her friends.

"Guys, if you knew me well enough. YOU WOULD KNOW I DON'T **EVER** WEAR KIMONOS!!! IT WAS A TASK!" Tenten shouted at her friends. They just sweatdropped and nodded. Now, it was TENTEN'S turn to gape.

"S-Sakura!! Why the hell are you wearing..._that_!?!?!?" she asked and now it was her turn to point a shaky finger at Sakura who's face was blood red. Ino just laughed and Hinata was looking down, not daring to make a comment.

"Urusai Pig! It's not like I had a choice!!" Sakura said, defending herself. Ino still laughed for a while, and finally her laughter decreased.

"Done yet?" Sakura asked, clearly pissed.

"Nope!" Ino said and started laughing again. A vein appeared on top of Sakura's head. So without mercy, Sakura punched Ino in the head, and let her sail though the air halfway across the village.

Hinata and Tenten just sweatdropped at Sakura's brute strength.

- - - - - 8 HOURS LATER - - - - -

Our favourite rookies tried to desperately finish their tasks. Even the Hokage and some jounins themselves are trying to complete their tasks. Most of them are already on their 8th or 9th task already. All of them wanted to finish them before midnight. It's already like... 8 in the evening. They only have a couple hours left.

SAKURA'S SCROLL

Task 3- Go up to Lee and tell him you'd go on a date with him.

Task 4- Eat ramen with Naruto.

Task 5- Tell Sai that deep down inside you think he's a hott bishie.

Task 6- Send a love letter to Gaara telling him you love him more than anything in the world.

Task 7- Wink at every single one of your fanboys.

Task 8- Go up to Sasuke's fangirls and tell them you and Sasuke were a couple now.

Task 9- Kiss Sasuke. (A real kiss!)

Sakura blushed as she rolled up her scroll. So far, everything had gone pretty smoothly. Though the date with Lee lasted longer than she had intended but THAT'S ok. Since the task that she's been DYING for has arrived. Now, it'll FINALLY give her an excuse to kiss Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura giggled like a school girl. Well...this is going to be interesting...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HINATA'S SCROLL

Task 3- Wear an exotic outfit and enter the Konoha fashion show.

Task 4- Wear Shino's shades and don't give them back until he says you're a sexy ladybug.

Task 5- Go on a jog while singing a romantic love song.

Task 6- Ask Shikamaru on a date.

Task 7- Steal Sasuke's tomatoes and blame it on his fangirls.

Task 8- Write a love letter to Gaara telling him he's the love of your life.

Task 9- Kiss Naruto.

Hinata promptly fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

INO'S SCROLL

Task 2- Hug Lee and tell him he's your man.

Task 3- Tell Chouji how much you like big boned men.

Task 4- Kiss Akamaru and tell Kiba that you love his dog a lot.

Task 5- Find Sasuke and seduce him.

Task 6- Send a letter to Kankurou telling him he broke your heart.

Task 7- Dress up as a hooker for 2 hours.

Task 8- Drink sake until you're unconscious!

Ino's fist clenched. What kind of task is this?!? If she's drinking until she's unconscious, then she wouldn't be able to finish her 9th and 10th tasks!!! Angrily, Ino stomped off to the nearest bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TENTEN'S SCROLL

Task 3- Go on a youthful date with Chouji.

Task 4- Write a love letter to Gaara telling him he's a handsome prince!

Task 5- Let your youthful hair down.

Task 6- Take a refreshing bath at the onsen!

Task 7- Invite Sai over for a healthy (and youthful!) dinner.

Task 8- Find Naruto and tell him he's youthfully attractive.

Task 9- Tell Neji he's the most youthful male second to Lee!

Tenten couldn't believe her sensei. How hard was it to know that it was her sensei that created these stupid missions??!!? You know what?! The moment she sees her sensei, he's going to be sent 6 feet under. IT'S PAY BACK FOR MAKING EVERYONE EMBARASS THEMSELVES!!!!

Tenten's eyes blazed with unknown passion for Gai-sensei's demise. Oh yes...DEMISE!!!!!! (cough)torturedivices(cough)

- - - - - - 2 HOURS LATER - - - - - -

The four girls faced each other. At the same time...

"AAAHHHHHH!!! OMG!!! DID YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST DID?!!?!?!?!!?!?"

They all blinked and then they took turns telling their story. Though...Ino was still a little intoxicated. But thanks to Sakura's magnificent medic skills, Ino was drunk no more!

Ultimately...they guessed that Kakashi and Gai were doing this. Cause who else uses the words '_youthful_' and makes perverted and embarassing tasks like that?! You must agree, they have every right to believe those two senseis are the culprits, but the **real **culprits were actually...somebody else.

Now...it is the moment they have all been waiting for...

THE 10TH TASK!!!

Everyone opened their scrolls and...

GASPP!!!

BLUSSHHH

- - - - - SOMEWHERE IN A DARK CAVE - - - - -

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" one male voice boomed. After a while, the guy calmed down and turned to his partner.

"Uh...do you think they'll figure us out?" he asked. It was silent for a while, before a deep smoothe voice broke the silence.

"No...I don't think any of those foolish people figured out it was us."

The other guy just laughed again.

"Ahahaha!! Itachi-sama that was a good prank to play on those Konoha ninjas!! And they'll never suspect it's US!!!!" the man said and kept on laughing. Itachi just sighed.

"Urusai Kisame." Itachi said coldly, his sharingan eyes blazing. That shut Kisame for good. Hehe.

LE GASP!!!! Itachi and Kisame were the ones that created this!?? Gosh!! What a shocker!! (O.O)

- - - - - BACK IN KONOHA - - - - -

Now, let's see how our beloved ninja couples are doing...

InoXShikamaru.

This SWEET couple is currently lying down on the ground looking up at the stars. Ino had snuggled up to Shikamaru, and he put his arm around her petite waist.

SakuraXSasuke.

This LOVELY couple was currently too lost in their warm embrace to notice us peeking in on their current situation.

"Hey!!!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted and kicked us out of Sasuke's house. (Bunny: Hey! No need to be harsh now!)

HinataXNaruto

Now, let's take a peek of Konoha's CUTEST couple! They are currently sharing a Couple's Ramen. Both Naruto and Hinata staring into each other's eyes. Each slurping their noodle until...

SMOOCH!

OOO!!! What d'you know? They just renacted a scene from Lady and Tramp! Hehehe...how cute.

TentenXNeji

This ADORABLE couple is currently spending a little time at the park! Sitting on the swings, and just enjoying each other's company.

swing ... swing ... swing...

Omg!! They're double dating!!!

GASP

- - - - - SUNA - - - - -

Gaara and Kankurou's mailboxes were filled with letters from various kunoichis. A vein grew on Gaara and Kankurou's forehead.

'Kakashi and Gai DEAD!!!' they thought with a murderous glint in their eyes. Temari just slowly back away from her blood thirsting brothers.

**THE END!!!!!**

Bunny: Soo?? How was it?!? Hehe, I tried my best. Anyways, once again I hope you guys enjoyed it, and HAPPY BE-LATED VALENTINE'S DAY MINNA-SAN!! Love you all!!


End file.
